Dollhouse
by TeiFuya
Summary: Years have passed and 15 year old Ib is revisiting the gallery to reclaim some old memories she had with her dear sister Mary. A mash up of two endings, Forgotten Portrait(Blue Boy) and Together Forever. Some GaryXIb thrown in there.
1. Welcome Back

**AN: Woot! First Chapter! I have no clue how long this will be, I'm guess around 3-5 chapters. This follows after two ending. Together Forever and Blue Boy. So if you have not seen those to endings I suggest seeing them first. I mashed up the worst ending(in my opinion)… yes I'm a horrible person! DX**

_**Teehee! My body may be gone! But my Spirit will never die!**_

"Ib! Come on sweetie you can't miss your bus." A tall motherly woman called to the girl she claimed as her daughter. The girl sat in her room, sitting in front of the vanity mirror. Tears streamed down her soft pale cheeks as she brushed her neat dirt brown hair.

The girl had a name, Ib. A Name that is short lived. She is a shy freshman that took an interest in the art of painting. She love traveling from gallery to gallery and looking other's hard work. Meanwhile she worked on her own. Ib loved to draw fruit, but mostly drew human eyes.

Her sister stepped in. Long blonde hair bounced back behind her. Mary, was the older girl's name. Her bright and bubbly attitude never made her a threat, and made her seem stupid at times. She skipped into the room and looked over her sister's shoulder. She looked over at the open sketch book at the corner of the white vanity. "Blue eyes?" Mary questioned the unfinished sketch of bold blue eyes. "Why blue eyes?" Ib wiped away the last few tears. Her sister always had a way of changing the subject.

"I always draw colorless…" The brunet started to explain.

"I know, so why blue?"

"Well, I guess blue means something to me. I don't know what, but blue is the color that seems to cloud my mind." Ib finished explaining as she set down the small wooden brush. She turned to her blonde sister and smiled. "So I hope to figure it out today when I go to the gallery." Ib cheered herself up, although she couldn't have done it without her sisters help. Mary has been there for everything. Every moment Mary supported Ib, she was there for everything and wouldn't regret it a single time. She was never guilty or unsure of any decision, as if her long blonde hair knew everything.

"Gallery?" Mary asked in her shimmery voice, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, my class is going to the art gallery on the edge of town. The one we went to as children." Ib said cheerfully. She stood from the small stool and slipped on her dark red jacket that went well with her long brown hair and maroon eyes. She grabbed her sketch book and put it in a satchel to take with her.

"Ugh, but that one is so boring a dull. You don't want to go there." Mary complained, dragging herself to walk alongside her sister.

"I loved that place though. It was so long ago that I barely remember it, so maybe I'll understand it a lot more." She laughed at her sister's dislike for art galleries. Mary liked art, the casual drawing and stuff, but when it came to seeing sculptures and paintings Mary wasn't interested.

"What's to understand? Heh, it's just a bunch of weird looking paintings painted by a lonely old man." Mary continued to complain.

"Well it is a good thing that you aren't going." Ib laughed. The two were in different grade. Ib was a freshmen while Mary was a Junior, so it'd be expected that the two had a mature difference. Although, sometimes it seemed a bit backwards.

"But Ib! Trust me! You'll have a horrible time." Mary warned, but she didn't take it serious.

On the bus she couldn't help but laugh at her thoughts. She imagined what it'd be like if Mary was going to. Ib also took a quiet moment in the front of the bus to try and remember what the gallery was like.

_A white welcoming atmosphere. The odd and unusual art surrounding you at every corner. It all seemed self-explanatory, all but one painting. _

Her eyes widened as her mind began to wonder at the thought of that one odd painting she remembered.

_It was messy, dark, eerie, and incomplete. It never made sense. It had no message or meaning, what was the name? Something and then World. That word, what was it?_

She got deeper and deeper into thought when the bus squeaked to a stop. It woke her from thought before she got any more confused. Exiting the bus she had a slight determination to find the paint and find out what it really said. Being last in line to enter was not part of the plan.

Ib went to a smaller high school. There was only about 100 in her freshmen class, but it was a decent school that prided itself more on artistic students rather than the average. When she entered she recognized the white walls that welcomed her as a child. She signed herself in at the front desk and began to explore.

She recognized a few paints. The Coughing Man was an instant favorite, and the beautiful painting on the floor named Abyss of the Deep. The word "Abyss" couldn't even begin to label its deep wonder. Ib knew her mission though and she began searching.

"Not here. Maybe upstairs." Ib tried hard to find that one big painting that intrigued her some much. When she went upstairs the only thing that made a difference was the art. She was about to turn the corner when one painting happen to catch her eye. "Wow." She said as she looked at the portrait.

The light purple hair and deep blue eyes seemed so realistic. The style seemed similar to her own, realistic with a bit of fantasy. The boy seemed said as he looked down at the blue rose he held in his hands. What was he said about? The title Blue Boy got Ib to think.

_This boy… He is sad, and the rose in his hands reminds him of something. His eyes, do they show regret or sorrow? Those eyes are so pretty and remind me of the one in my sketch book. Hey… What if…_

Ib took her sketch book out and turned to the page with the bright blue eyes. She continued to look at one and back to the other. Slowly she placed the sketch book up on the wall next to the painting. They were the same.

"Blue…" The word escaped her lips. She stared at the painting for a moment, almost as if she was looking into the painting. She had to learn more about it. Ib was completely side tracked from her previous task. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Ib said, pulling away from the distracting painting. She turned away and, taking a deep breath, ran off and around the corner.

"Own World…" She read under the giant painting that almost covered the whole wall. To someone who didn't care for art it seemed like a bunch of colors and marks. It looked like it was drawn by a kindergarten class. To Ib it was pure curiosity. Somebody's world was as dark and confusing. Gurtena was a lost man, most of his work seemed confusing the human mind. He was like a spirit of art and never really considered himself to be truly human.

_This world… It seems to be calling me. _

"Ib." A gentle voice called out to her out of nowhere. She immediately turned to look, but nobody was there. She followed the direction of the voice around the corner. The next exhibit hall was empty, yet she was sure she heard the voice this way. "Ib… hurry." A girl's soft, sweet voice cried out to her. Ib sped up and followed the voice as it echoed through the exhibit. All she could hear was the stranger's soft echoes and her own footsteps which were getting faster every second. "Ib." The voice was close, it had to be. She took a second to look around at where she had run off to.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called out, hoping for an answer. After seconds of silence she realized she was all alone. "Where has everybody gone?" She asked, looking and the taunting art that surrounded her. As she circled the Abyss of the Deep she noticed the red rope had split, allowing an entrance. "Hm." Ib hummed as she stared down at the masterpiece.

"Jump Ib." The mysterious breathy voice beamed once more. Ib got the message, but wasn't just about to jump in there randomly.

"Jump in? But it's a painting?" Ib stared down, trying to make sense of it all/

"Jump Ib, jump!" The voice commanded. Ib took a step back in shock.

"I don't like this anymore. I'm just going to go find everyone else." Ib was about to turn when quickly something cold and harsh grabbed both of her upper arms. Ib struggled to break free when she turned to see a green headless statue behind her.

"Let me go!" Her voice squeaked as she struggled to break free of the statue's cold hands.

"Ib." She heard one last time before the statue pushed her forward. The fell face first into the painting.

Instead of landing on the hard floor Ib seemed to be sinking. Down and down, deeper and deeper. She finally opened her maroon eyes, expecting to see the floor, but instead saw an endless void. Dark blue and black tones surrounded her as she sank deeper and deeper into the abyss. After a minute of searching she saw a door, it was black with a silver doorknob. Ib desperately swam towards it, hoping for an end to the void. She gripped onto the metal knob to keep herself from sinking. The girl used what strength she had to pull herself up and quickly through the door. She crawled from the abyss and onto a cement ground. As she laid there to regain some strength she heard the door close behind her.

"Welcome Ib." The wobbled voice rang to her again. At this point it had begun to annoy Ib. The brunet trembled as she stood from the drafted ground.

"Where… am I?" Ib looked around to see she was in a hallway with dark grey walls. Paintings still lined the wall as if she hadn't left the gallery. She turned to her left, where the voice was calling to her. Down the hallway, it seemed to continue on forever.

"Hehe." The voice giggled. It seemed clearer and closer. A shadowed figure appeared before Ib, but become less shadowed as she got closer. "Welcome back." Said the small girl standing at the end of the hall. She wore a long black dress with to black strips holding it up on her small shoulders. Her eyes were more red than Ib's but besides that it deeply resembled her, but younger. The dark brown hair matched Ib's and the soft pale face structure matched. This girl was much younger, around the age of 8. "He has waited a long time for you." The child giggled. Before Ib could get out a word the girl took off and jumped into the mouth like opening in the wall. Ib just stared at it, examining it.

_Was she just eaten?_ Ib pondered. Hearing the giggling of the child assured her that she wasn't dead. _Well, hear goes nothing. _He thought before jumping in after the child. Ib closed her eyes shut as she met darkness again. For the moment she thought she was going to be eaten.

"Open them!" Ib heard the child's voice and opened her eyes to the command. Sighing at the fact that she was alive, Ib continued to follow the strange girl as she skipped down the dark and creepy halls. The halls just got more eerie. The paintings along the walls started to lose meaning.

They walked into a maze looking room. Every wall had the same painting. The painting of a woman smiling creepily into darkness. Her Victorian dress gave her a higher class status. The dress was a different color in painting and her red eyes followed Ib as she walked. Maybe she was imagining things, but Ib swore she heard some growl at her. The child continued to skip throw the maze of walls until they reached a wooden door. The child turned to her and pointed to it.

"Go in there." The kid demanded.

"What's in there?"

"Hehehe, you're silly!" The child didn't even bother to answer Ib's question. Ib just ignored it and stepped up to the door. Slowly she opened the door. A billion situations went throw her head. What was behind the door? What did it have to do with her?

A tall man with light purple hair stood in the empty room. He stood there and stared into a square mirror with a dull face. He heard the squeak of the door and turned. A small shaped his lips at the site of Ib. A chuckle slipped under his breath as he ran his long fingers threw his hair. Ib noticed the odd dark purple strains that stood out in his interesting hair. Ib recognized him as the portrait that caught her eye in the white gallery, but something seemed different. His eyes, they weren't the pretty blue, they were red… blood red.

This man wasn't her friend. Wasn't that mysterious mesmerizing painting she once saw. He was different, or he had changed. This man… wasn't Garry.

**AN: End of chapter one! ^.^ Yes, Garry isn't that sexy beast we all know and love anymore. Do you hate me yet? See ya next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading my crud writing! READ AND REVIEW PWEASE! I wuv you!**


	2. All Your Fault

_**I was always the winner. You may think I lost, but I won.**_

Ib took a hesitant step back as the man before turned around and faced her. His smile seemed sweet, but those red eyes of his did not.

"W-who ar-"

"Now Ib, no time for questions. Please come closer Ib, I want to see you." He asked politely. She looked at him oddly as she slowly started taking steps closer to him. The door squeaked shut behind her as she got close enough to him that she could see her own reflection in the mirror behind him. The man's smile only got deeper as she got closer. "Wow. Ib you've grown. Look at you! You're so much bigger!" He seemed cheerful and genuine.

"How do you know my name?" Ib finally spoke up. She was… scared of this man. He just chuckled as if that was an absurd question.

"But Ib, don't you remember me?" He tilted his head.

"You resemble one of the paintings in the gallery, bu-"

"But I'm not. Ha, don't you see Ib! I'm real!" He laughed, seeming a bit hysterical. The stranger stepped forward. His old green-ish shirt shuffled across his chest as he reached his hand out to the shorter girl. Slowly he stroked he cheek, causing Ib to flinch. The flinch gave Garry irritation and pulled away. "Don't you know who I am!" He yelled, causing her to flinch again. Ib quickly shook her head in response. Garry clenched his hands into fists and growled under his breath. The longer Ib stayed clueless and quiet the angrier Garry got.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I don't remember. If this was something that happened with me as a child, then I doubt I'll remember. " Ib finally spoke softly, trying not to continue angering the man. Ib looked away from his direction. "I can hardly remember this place and I don't know why. That gallery was probably the most important thing ever to happen to me and I don't know why. So please sir, be patient." Ib tried to calm the stranger. Garry looked at the grown, a big frown on his face.

"I've waited 7 years for you to come back… I will NOT wait another second!" He yelled as he faced the ground. Ib just flinched and stepped back. When Garry finally looked back up at her it was with a fierce glare in his eye. It was clear that Ib was going to have to fight her way away from this guy.

She turned towards the door and ran towards it, looking forward with a beam of hope. When she reached the door she tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. The lacking and clicking of the door destroyed any hope she had of escaping him.

"Ib. Why are you running? I don't want to scare you. I never intended to-"

"Whatever business I had with you as a child… It doesn't matter anymore. Let. Me. Go!" Ib panicked, when suddenly the doorknob turned and the door opened. Ib ran straight out, leaving Garry standing there alone.

A bouncing blonde girl had jumped into the blue Abyss of the Deep. Her pale skin started to glow as she felt her humanity slipping away. She was sinking as well, but slower. Her blonde hair turned a more unnatural sunshine yellow. She could feel her appearance hanging. Her clothes faded away into a long green gown. When she walked through the door she knew she was no longer human. The hallway seemed just as dark and quiet as ever. None of the paintings talked with one another, they stayed and kept to their own damn business. Yet when they noticed a familiar looking yellow haired girl roaming the halls they had to pay attention.

_**Gurtena's last painting. The very face he created before dying. The every face that was born only to see her creator drop dead. Mary. The young face with personality. Mary… Pretty Mary.**_

Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked the halls, searching for her dearest sister. "Ib." She called repeatedly.

Meanwhile Ib ran and ran. The whispers and footsteps crowed her mind, but she just kept running and running. When she felt like she was far enough she stopped to catch her breath. Leaning again the wall she slid down the ground.

"Ib." Mary called out to her as she walked down a hall.

"Mary?" A man called to her, she recognized the voice instantly. Mary turned to the tall man smiling at her from a few feet away. "Ah pretty, pretty Mary. I see you've come back." Mary glared over at him with determination in her eyes.

"Where is my sister?" She asked strongly.

"There is the big question." Garry chuckled. "It is also the funniest question, since when was Ib ever your sister?" The dark tone of the tall man was like a stab in the heart.

"7 years ago when her parents brought me home and Ib started calling me her sister!"

"That may be true, you were brought into their home 7 short years ago, but you had to steal something in order to leave this hellish place. Mary, you stole my humanity and left me here to die. All you did was think about yourself and take another's life. What would little Ib do if she found out that her dearest sister is nothing more than a murderer." He continued to talk her down.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily at him. Her hands kept in tight fists.

"Oh? Did I strike a chord?"

"Shut up Garry! Hell, are you even Garry anymore? I'm not a murderer, I'm not evil, I'm Ib's sister! I've been there for everything, everything!" She panicked. The more she spoke the more the ground shook, small cracks surrounded the floor around her. When she finally calmed down she realized she had caused that.

"See? You aren't human, but I think you already knew that." He laughed as he turned to walk off.

"You're a monster." Mary mumbled as she felt tears filling her eyes.

"Whatever I am… I have you to thank for." An odd grin shaped his face as he walked away, leaving his footsteps to echo. Mary let tears fall down her face and disappear to the ground below.

Ib let out a small cough before standing up straight. As she continued to calmly walk down the endless halls she noticed a small beam of light coming through, what seemed to be, a window. She hurried over to it. She was shocked to look into the gallery. The same white walls she was once surrounded by, her classmates looking at painting after painting. Ib gasped and banged against it lightly. Maybe she could catch somebody's attention.

"Hello!? Help, somebody! I'm trapped in here!" She yelled out but nobody seemed to answer.

"Hey look Eve, this one looks just like you." A girl pointed at the Ib as she looked through the window. 3 or 4 more girls walked over to her. They "ooo'd" and "ahhh'd" as they stared at her. Ib could only look directly at the small girl standing in front of the group. She had the same long blonde hair and dolly face as the younger girl she met once before. She even had the same striking red eyes, only she wore a simple black hoodie and light blue jeans. They called her Eve.

Eve stepped forward and looked up at the "painting" that deeply resembled her. She sent villainess glare Ib's way and only Ib saw it. While Ib shook in worry.

"Well lets go Eve, the bus is going to leave soon." The girls departed, with Eve alongside them.

"Who... was that…"

Just like the cycle of Mary she had been replaced. Ib looked closely at the window to see her own reflection. Her hair was a lighter brown and her skin was pure perfection. Her eyes were now a blood red. Ib's very humanity had been taking.

**AN: Chapter 2, done and done! It's a bit shorter and that bothers me but whatever! Next chapter I hope to explain how the heck Eve and Ib even switched places... yey confusing and evil paintings!**

**Read and Review pwease! X3 I wuv you**


	3. Sanity and Humanity

_**To leave this world I have to be replaced. Someone must take my place and be the new Mary.**_

Gurtena was a man who believed that to escape something you have to put something in your place. You absence is never gone unnoticed. His spirit wanted to leave this dreaded gallery, but could never expand.

"Mary, her name is Mary." The old man stared at that beautiful painting before him. The blue eyes and yellow hair resembled his wife. This is what their child would have looked like if his wife had survived that unexpected car crash 12 years ago. "She is so pretty, my pretty little Mary." He gently stroked the white canvas. His heart stopped at that moment, he quickly grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

The young girl stood by the man's side. Gurtena looked at her brown mary-janes with plain white socks underneath. She looked down at him with sorrow and then looked at the portrait next to him. This girl began to tear up.

"Papa." She mumbled, kneeling down beside the dead man. "Papa!" She cried out as she crouched down. "Get up Papa!" She yelled and screamed. "Please Papa!" Her tears fell to the cold floor, soon she joined them. She cried and cried on the floor. "I didn't even get to talk to you Papa! Why did you leave me without even meeting me! Papa!"

He died in his own world, created by him. Over those many years he tried to create his perfect family. He spent forever trying to perfect portraits of his deceased wife, but never could perfect it. So, he mainly labeled them 'Painted Ladies', for they did not deserve a name.

Mary went on living in this sad and lonely world. No one cared for her. All she could hear were the soft chuckled coming from the failed portraits of her would be mother. Those things were monsters. Mary would find something left behind from a human, it gave her some pleasure. One day she found a doll, but a green Painted Lady just snatched it up from her and crawled away. Mary was deprived of many things. Lost toys, phones, blankets, even a pack of matched. She was going to use those to end her own life, but lost them to a Painted Lady. Finally, she managed to make it back to her little room with a small notepad and a box of crayons. With that she wrought and drew her every thought. One day she took the crayon to the wall and created her own little world that she called Sketchbook Land. It was her home, her sense of humanity.

After years of being locked up, Gary had forgotten all about that sense of humanity, that thing that kept him sane.

"Ib?" Gary opened his eyes. The pain in his chest was gone and he was no longer wounded. He stood from the harsh ground where he had been left. "I bet she went to find the exit like I told her to." Gary smiled and sighed. Something seemed off too him, he felt a little too happy and to healthy. Gary felt his chest when he realized… There was no heartbeat. "Am I dead?"

"Gary's so clueless, teehee." A Painted Lady giggled at him. Gary spotted a bit of light at the end of the hall and ran towards it. It was a window. Gary peeked through and saw… The gallery, he white was and the front desk. Gary turned his attention towards the two girls standing in front of the two adults. The blonde one giggled and laughed while the brunet one just smiled calmly.

"Ib! Ib! What are you doing with Mary?! Get out of there while you can!" Gary yelled as he banged on the window. Mary linked their arms and started to drag her towards the door. Neither of them heard Gary.

"Come on Sis, let's go home!" He heard Mary say before they both exited the gallery in front of the two adults. Gary stood there in complete shock.

"Ib…" He said in sorrow. Gary backed up against the wall and fell to the floor. "Ib." He said again as he curled up with himself. "Ib."

He spent the next big chunk of time doodling with the tiny notepad he found in Mary's old stuff. He was starting to get really good, but the odd thing was that he only drew one thing. Constantly he would draw Ib, nothing else. Chibi Ib, portraits, what Ib would look like at different ages, it's all he ever drew. He never wanted to forget her face, never. Eventually the paper ran out and his utensils were running low. Gary had the materials for one last drawing.

"She is perfect." It looked like Ib. Same brown hair, maroon eyes, only she wore this long black dress. Gary's memory was fading of her so he thought of something simple and nice for her to wear.

"Gary?" A small child spoke behind him. Gary turned to see his drawing had come to life. She was short, and sweet, and perfect. "H-hi, it's me Eve!" She smiled.

Eve was his own little Ib, to hold and protect for the rest of his life. The laughed and played together, and Gary would always protect her from the statues and Painted Ladies. One day Gary looked out the window again. Whenever he'd look out that tiny little window and into the gallery he would get very upset.

"Why can't I be human!" He screamed as he kicked in a mannequin head. "I want to be human!" Gary yelled as he through a glass bunny. "I hate it here!" He cried out, feeling the need to hit and destroy. Eve was just there and the exact time. She tried to comfort him, but was just pushed into a wall and slammed to the ground instead. "You're not her! You're only a fake!" Gary had snapped. His mood changed that day. When he had finally calmed down he was a different person.

"Y'know Eve," he said as he sat on the red couch comfortably, "this place isn't all that bad." He chuckled. Eve sat on the floor, waiting to aid him in any way she could, after all he was her creator. "It is like my own little castle. That would make me the King, after all I am the only one with real thoughts left." Eve just nodded.

So time passed and Gary's sanity slowly slipped away, along with his humanity.

Mary was back in the hellish world she managed to escape a couple years back, but this time she had a different goal, to save Ib. She let tears fall from her face as she ran down the halls. "Ib." She called out.

Ib heard her name being called. "Ib." There it was again. Was the voice singing her name, or crying it?

_"Gary… Ib… Where are you?" _A creepy tone of her sister's voice rang in her head. _"Ib?! Gary!? Where are you!?"_ There is was again, it played over and over in her head. Why was her voice so desperate and scary? It was almost evil.

"Ib!" Mary grabbed Ib's arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Ib I'm so glad you're alive and safe! Why did you jump in, oh why?" She cried and held on tightly to the younger girl.

"Mary? Mary, you're here! What are yo-"

"I knew you'd be brought back into this place whether I wanted you to or not." Mary sniffled and broke their hug so she could... well… explain some things. "Gary was a friend of mine. He was an artist obsessed with drawing others. I used to stand there for him while he painted, sometimes you would join me. Here, well, paintings come to life. Gary because dangerously obsessed with that fact and started to create monsters. We managed to lock it all up in this little world he could rule on his own where nobody would get hurt." She thought of a desperate lie. Mary couldn't tell Ib the truth. If she did then Ib would remember everything and turn against her for Gary.

"So how do we get out?" Ib asked and looked up at her with big red eyes. Mary was shocked at the pale skin Ib had and Ib's fiery red eyes. "Oh! And who was the girl that took my place, they called her 'Eve'."

"Ib…" Mary mumbled in sorrow. "Ib, you've been replaced by a painting of Gary's."

"So what do we do?" Ib asked.

"First of all," Mary glared down the hall, "we find Gary." Mary turned a 90 degree angle and grabbed Ib's hand. The two traveled down hall after hall, but no sign of him. In fact, there was no sign of any other painting. "I don't like this" Mary mumbled when they reached a door at the end of the hall. She slowly peeked inside to see nothing but a short hallway that ended in other door. The navy colored walls were bare. They stepped inside and started walking. When Ib and Mary were about half way into the room the door closed behind them. Ib turned and screamed, which caused Mary to turn and see the horrifying sight.

7 Painted Ladies stared blankly, about to strike at any moment. Mary turned back to the next door and saw that the door was now blocked by more Painted Ladies.

They were surrounded, with no way out.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! :3 Sorry if theres big mistakes in this chapter, it was finished last second. I hope this also answers some of those burning questions about Gary and Mary… and Eve. I enjoy Eve, she seems so cute in my head. So let's deal with those Painted Ladies next time.**

**Read and Review pwease! X3 I wuv you!**


	4. Mary's The Liar

_**I love you, and it is because I love you that I have to save you from this hell. I will stop the war within you.**_

"Gary?" Little Eve called out to her creator. Gary, who was so much taller than her, looked back at her with a smile. By this time Gary's smile was cold and meaningless. She pointed to the big bruise on the side of her right arm. "Why did you make a mark on my arm? It hurts when you poke it." Gary looked down at her with a worrisome stare. "Gary?"

"I've hurt you… haven't I?" He stared at the ground with a pitiful smile.

"Mhmm, but that does matter Gary. I love you too much, so it doesn't hurt that bad." She fibbed about the pain. Little Eve was created into a world unlike Earth, a world where Gary sanity dropped every second. She never had the chance to see the real Gary. That little smile of Eve's kept him living.

"Don't lie to me like that Eve." He said softly and reached his hand down only to pat her head, but Eve flinched at the possibility of something worse. Gary took notice of her flinch. "Eve, it's okay to be afraid of me or what I'll do to you." Gary kneeled down so he was eye level. "Someday I dream of being out there again, but I know that the dream has passed on. I'm no longer part of that world, but you, you still have that chance. I promise that I'll get you out of here."

"Gary…" Ib whispered quietly. She gripped onto her skirt as she stood in front of the trap of Painted Ladies. "Please… help me Gary." Mary looked over at her, shocked that Ib was calling for Gary's help. Ib started to cry, tears quickly falling from her eyes as she dropped to her knees.

"Ib?"

"Gary please help me, I need you!" Ib yelled, the small gang around her had yet to move. Mary went to her side and tried to comfort her but she just shrugged her away. "No! Please… Gary…" Ib looked up with a determined face of anger. She saw the small path between two of the Painted Ladies, it led straight to the next door. Her hands clenched into fist and she went for it. Dashing as fast as she could, she made it through into the next room. Not a single one of those monsters touched her; bit seemed as if they were trying prevented Mary from following Ib.

Ib slammed the door and sat in front of it. She curled up and continued to cry. It was a short minute before she looked up at where she was. The room had a couch and a few book shelves. She didn't have a reaction until she looked at the large painting on the wall.

"M-mom… D-dad?" The painting resembled the exact look of her parents. "W-wh…"

_**"Here take my jacket Ib."**_

_** "Let's split up for now. I'll meet you on the other side, be careful Ib."**_

_** "The knife looks pretty dull… I'll hang onto it… Just in case!"**_

_** "Ib! Stand back! She is one of those monsters!"**_

_** "I do like red, but I like blue a lot more. Let's have a trade."**_

_** "Go without me, I'll be fine."**_

_** "C'mon Ib! Let's go home sister!"**_

__All of it! Ib threw herself back at the wall in shock. All of it! Ib remembered all of it! That one day at the gallery! Mary was… Gary is… Ib still had to put the pieces together, but the memories had returned.

"Ib…" A soft voice spoke out to her. She looked up to see a smiling, happy, calm Gary standing there in front of her. She stood up straight. "Ib, you should know that… the ma-"

"Gary!" She yelled in excitement. Ib jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. She was still crying, but with tears of joy. Gary just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Gary I am so sorry I forgot you. I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Listen… that man you saw before… that wasn't me." Gary ran his fingers through her hair. "His heart isn't in the right place…"

"What can I do? We need to get out of this place; I am never going to leave you ever again!"

"Ib," he looked down and shook his head, "I don't know if that possible anymore." Ib stepped back, realizing that his physical appearance was fading.

"Gary don't go!"

"I'm so sorry Ib. I know you'll make it out of here though." He smiled sweetly again. "You always manage to do the impossible." And then Gary disappeared like air, right in front of her eyes.

"Gary!" She screamed desperately as she fell to the floor crying.

"Ib!" Mary slammed her way through the door a second later. Her dress was ripped at the bottom and her hair was messed up. She looked around and the looked down at Ib. "Oh no…"

"You… you monster!" Ib looked up at her. "Because of you… I… you lied to me! All these years and you lied!" The more she thought about the past seven years, the more she panicked and the angrier she was.

"Ib please, don't yell at me. I'm your sister. I was there for you." Mary attempted to keep calm, but it broke her heart to have Ib scream at her so angrily.

"No! No you weren't! You showed up and took your place as my sister! You used me to have a place in this world!" Ib stood with a glare over at her so called 'sister'.

"I never used you! I wanted a family!" Mary stared to bawl. Ib took steps towards the door.

"Well you got one…" She opened the door to see that all the Painted Ladies have dispersed, "and you lost one too." Ib said coldly as she closed the door behind her. Ib had more determination than ever, she wanted to get out of this place, she wanted to go back to the real world. That's where she knew she belong.

**A/N: Bosudbviwhjbviwhrbviehbver THESE ARE SO SHORT! OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IF I DON'T UPLOAD A NICE LONG CHAPTER, YOU ALL HAVE PERMISSION TO SLAP ME ACROSS THE FACE! .**

**Anyways I love you all for the amazing feedback :3**


	5. Let Me Help You

_**A/N: **_**Yeah I suck… I am deeply sorry for taking a while to update. My other fanfics kind of distracted me… Plus there's my cosplays and school… yeah I suck. XD **

**I never meant to become a monster, but my mind could only take so much. **

"Where will she go?" Mary shook as tears fell from her face and fell to the cemented floor. "Without me she'll get lost, or attacked." Mary tried to collect herself, but the panic just became worse. "What if Gary hurts her…" She sounded like every sense of spirit she had was fading. Mary put her hands to her face and hid her eyes. She felt tears collecting in her pawns, but held her hands to her face in shame. Her breath stuttered as she tried to catch a long pause of tears, but was just caught up by more tears.

Little Eve stood there happily. She looked at the front entrance to the gallery and smiled. For once she was going to see the outside world.

_**"Gary?"**_

_** "Yes little Eve of mine?"**_

_** "What'll happen to you when I go out to the real world?"**_

_** "I think I may die here sweetie. I don't think I should see the world anymore."**_

_** "But you don't age-"**_

_** "It is possible to die of a broken heart… of loneliness."**_

The memory suddenly made Eve hesitant. She left Gary alone. He would be stuck there with a broken heart. She was too clueless and too young to realize that Gary was long gone. His heart had been broken long ago, before her creation.

"I think I'll have my mom pick me up here." She told the people she had claimed as 'friends'. Eve took steps away from the front door, no longer wanting to leave her home. Her home. Why had she not realized it before? The few girls she was with looked back at her. Eve wasn't even sure if Ib had a mother, but it was too late to take back her words. "I, uh, already made sure it was okay." She tried to stay confident as she ran away from the group and turned the corner. She traveled back into the cold fabricated world with ease as her skin almost instantly went back to its inhumanly pale state. She hadn't been away from the roses to long.

"Who am I? What am I even doing here?" The voices echoed down the hall. Ib walked slowly as she searched for the man she called Gary. Was that even Gary anymore? "Please don't leave…" Who was this voice that continued to whisper to her? The child was begging and was pleading. "I don't want to be alone!" The voice seemed to be in more of a panic. Somehow the pleading was working against Ib, guilt was hitting her harder with each cry.

"Ib…" The next voice that called out to her was solid and close. She knew that voice, Gary. "Come to me Ib." He called out. Ib picked up her pace and followed the sound. She turned the corner to bump into an unstable man, but it was no random monster. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. "There you are my little Ib." She looked up to see Gary, or something that looked exactly like him. Gary had an unsettling smile on his face. She wanted to stand and wrap her arms around him, there was still so much she wanted to know. Why was he like this? How could they get out? Fear kept her sitting, the fear that this man wasn't Gary.

"What happened to you?" She muffled with a cry of pity. Gary looked away with a sigh.

"A heart can only take so much… before it shatters." His years in the empty void and the lonely soul searching days he lived before this incident added up to a miserable life that he was stuck in. After a while his heart snapped into two causing his mind to scramble. Nothing made sense to him anymore and all the world's colors had faded to a rounded black and white.

"Let me help you!" She stood at his depressing words. She wanted to just be done with this awful place and save Gary. "Please Gary, let us get out of here."

"Ib I-" He was about to reject her offer, he was about to inform her that she couldn't leave. He was the one that told his little Eve to escape this place and be Ib in the real world. It was all his fault Ib had been replaced and his fault that the humanity title had been taken from her.

"Gary!" Around the corner came little Eve, looking as small and eerie just like her normal, non-human, self. She rushed into Gary's arms with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Gary I couldn't do it!" She cried. Gary looked at little Eve and then back to Ib. This was the first time he had really noticed the age difference in Ib. That cute little helpless girl was much stronger and he could see it in those maroon eyes she looked at him with. If Ib wanted to leave, then she could easily do it all on her own.

"Its…" He had to force his eyes down at the small child in his arms. "It is alright Eve." He broke away from her and kneeled down so they were eye to eye. "But why Eve?"

"I couldn't leave you alone." She shook her head crying. "You'd die alone." With every word she just broke down more and more. Gary placed his cold hand on her cheek, which was just as cold.

"Don't cry my dear Eve." He gave her a light smile as he whipped away tears from her skin. Ib just watched. His words were so soft and comforting. They were warm. She smiled as she watched the small creation was hugged once again. Ib found his eyes looking back at her. They locked eyesight and it just made her smile more. This was Gary and no matter how much he would say otherwise, she knew the truth.

"You're all so pathetic." A dark voice spoke out from the shadows. Ib knew the voice right away. It was once the voice of a happy girl that she held close. It was the voice of her fake family member. All three of them froze at the voice, because all three of them knew exactly who it was. They all heard a light whimper and then uneven footsteps. This girl tricked them. This thing locked Gary away in this world. This girl was evil. This girl was the enemy. Now this girl decided to show her face one more as the same monster. Her soul had kept strong all these years, but now that the rejection had returned there was no hope for her state of mind.

This girl was…

Crying….

Her blonde hair hid her face as she fell to her hands and knees. Her tears fell quickly to the floor. Her whimpers were loud with a violent sting. The other three looked over at her with mixed expression, but none of them showed pity.

"So what is it this time huh?" Ib stepped forward. The expression she went with was anger, pure anger. "Are you going to lock me away here now?!" She shouted as she got closer.

"I would never-" Mary sounded weak and pitiful.

"There are a lot of things you said you'd never do!"

"_**Who is Gary?"**_

"_**Gary?"**_

"_**It's this name that is stuck in my head so I was wondering if we knew a Gary-"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Of course I'm sure. I would never lie to my little sister."**_

"But I-"

"You don't get to explain!" Ib snapped at her. She brought her foot back and was about to lung it forward at Mary's side, but someone grabbed her arm. She froze and looked back to see Gary's worrisome expression. Ib stepped away feeling awoken. _What was I about to do?_

"She doesn't deserve it." Gary lightly shook his head, feeling just as awoken and in shock. Hearing Ib so angry was something so unnatural, he hated it. The two stepped away from her. She was no longer a threat. She was going to be stuck here forever. Ib and Gary turned towards Eve and the three knew their next move. They were leaving this place for the last time.

"I'll explain…" Mary mumbled back at Ib, but Ib didn't care and just continued to walk. She chuckled oddly and that got Ib to freeze and slowly look back. "You… You all think you can just leave…" Ib finally turned back to see Mary standing straight up with her face hidden under her long bangs. "No…" Mary whispered. Ib heard Eve scream and turned back to see the small child being held tightly by a headless statue. Gary attempted to pry Eve free but this time wasn't strong enough. After a while of being clouded in the darkness, with little nutrition, his strength withered as well. A second later another statue grabbed his arms and wouldn't let go of him no matter how much he budged. Both Eve and Gary were trapped and Ib looked around to see that the hall had changed. It was now a room with no doors or windows.

"What the hell are you playing?" Ib yelled back at Mary.

"One last game Ib…" She chuckled as her head tilted to the side. "The one where we chose who lives." She giggled.

The way she was acted made Ib a little nervous, but hearing Gary and Eve squirm kept her standing tall a few feet away from Mary. This was the only thing keeping her from home and she wasn't going to let any of her friends die either.

"_**What's your favorite game sister?"**_

"_**Hmmm. I love most games, but I'd have to say that I love a good game of tag!"**_

**A/N: I AM BACK! I am pretty sure that they'll probually only be 1-2 chapters left, but do not fret I have new ideas for Ib fanfics! Most of my new ideas include characters from other RPGS Witch's House, Mad Father, ect. **


End file.
